nonstopufcfandomcom-20200215-history
Carlos Newton
Background Carlos Newton was born in Anguilla and moved to Canada at a young age. He attended Westview Centennial Secondary School in the notorious Jane and Finch area of Toronto, Ontario. Newton competed in numerous Jiu-Jitsu competitions in Canada and the World notably the prestigious Abu Dhabi Combat Club in Abu Dhabi, United Arab Emirates against Rodrigo Gracie of the legendary Gracie family. Newton's graceful, intelligent fighting style made Newton a favorite among serious MMA fans. Newton, who speaks a smattering of Japanese, was influenced by such classic martial texts as The Book of Five Rings, The Art of War, and Hagakure, as well as modern works like the Star Wars films and the Dragon Ball comic and anime series. From Dragon Ball, Newton draws not only the name of his fighting style but his post-fight "Kamehameha" celebration as well. Newton lists his heroes as Muhammed Ali, Albert Einstein, John Milton and Batman. Newton, a former linguistics student at Toronto's York University, did his study on geriatric medicine, having done research at Baycrest Hospital, one of the world leaders in geriatric care. However, he now has a full-time job in the field of architecture. He fights out of and teaches at the Warrior Mixed Martial Arts in Newmarket, Ontario and teaches at Revolution Mixed Martial Arts Superstore & Fitness in North York, Ontario. He is also said to have trained briefly at Florin's Ultimate Martial Arts Centre in Kanata, Ontario off and on throughout his career. UFC career Newton Beat Dan Hardy at UFC 19 by Unanimous decision at the O2 Arena, Newtown lost his next fight against Martin Kampmann at UFC 25 by Unanimous decision, Newtown beat Royce Gracie at UFC 30 by Unanimous decision, Newtown drew with Phil Baroni in the co main event of Fight night 9, Newtown lost to Phil Baroni by Unanimous decision at fight night 11, Newtown lost to Denis Kang by Unanimous decision on the prelims of UFC on Non Stop Sport 6, Newtown lost to Matt Hughes on the prelims of Fight Night 16 by Unanimous decision, Newtown beat Paulo Thiago on the prelims of Fight Night 18 by Unanimous decision. MMA record |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 4 - 1 | Paulo Thiago | Unanimous decision | UFN 18 | September 11 , 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 4 - 1 | Matt Hughes | Unanimous decision | UFN 16 | August 14, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 3 - 1 | Denis Kang | Unanimous decision | UFC on NSS 6 | July 13, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Madison Square Garden, New York, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 2 - 1 | Phil Baroni | Unanimous decision | UFN 11 | May 18, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Palms resort and casino, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #cccccc; text-align: center;"| Drew |align=center| 2 - 1 - 1 | Phil Baroni | Draw | UFN 9 | April 21, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Palms resort and casino, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 1 - 0 | Royce Gracie | Unanimous decision | UFC 30 | 31 March 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 1 - 0 | Martin Kampmann | Unanimous decision | UFC 25 | March 3, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | O2 Arena, London, England | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 0 - 0 | Dan Hardy | Unanimous decision | UFC 19 | January 27, 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 2.13 | O2 Arena, London, England | |}